User blog:BettaApex/Final Chapter - Public or Private?
Since the release date of the Final Chapter maps (which is basically around March 3rd, 2015), we've been debating over an issue: should Final Chapter be public, or remain private? This does have some pros and cons, which is why I am here to discuss them with you. ---- Pros In general, recruitment has become a pain as to updates, links, etc. Most groups may have not joined us due to this. However, there were reasons: Trolls could've got in or forbidden users. But what's the point? We have a block button, and having a link can be useless as anyone could expose it without permission. Break-ins have happened plenty of times already. Enforcing this rule to keep the link secret also takes off of our own free time. People will continue to break the rule, and, needless to mention, troll us in our own territories. But what about those forbidden users? Aren't they harmful to us? In fact, I've done some deep thinking into this. "We start anew." - Alex Realms Issues with Alex won't be a problem. He seems to have grown out of FeralHeart, and nowadays he tends to play ESO. So what, Alex will make time to cause stuff here? Actually, I don't think this would be likely to happen. If he was to come and barge in, the thing is, there's a block button if you do not wish to communicate with him. "Left FC and FeralRealms for a better freedom" - Legend MoonStar The chances of Legend coming back to Final Chapter can have a slight risk. However, she's developed her own little community. Though, I could've sworn she said, "I'll be back." Maybe she has changed her mind, but we'll always have to keep an eye on her. Bloodmoon instigating a raid on Final Chapter is unlikely. If they chose to come to Final Chapter for whatever reason, we aren't rocks. Eli is likely to be done with Feral Heart, too. No worries, really. If a gigantic group was to join Final Chapter and take over someone's territory, now, that'd be a concern. But the worries of such a group doing this shouldn't be carried on. A large conquest just to conquer all of Final Chapter, that's too large; don't we have rules? Any other people that aren't welcomed in Final Chapter could easily be taken down in roleplay. We shouldn't worry when there's the powers of the block button as well. However, if these users were to enter the maps, us as a community shouldn't be to the point we're harassing them brutally. Now for a quick list of what benefits the Final Chapter link being public. # An easy way of recruitment, of both groups and recruiting groups themselves. # No hassle of keeping up with link passwords. # Weight lifted off of the mapmakers' shoulders (from keeping track of everyone constantly). # Attracting a larger community. ---- Cons A larger community can mean lots of things. We're going to have younger and older audiences, both with different points of views. Not to mention, people still have conflicts with users. These are major conflicts to all of our mental health and wellbeing. When you put an older audience with younger people, users may have problems with the swearing and content. However, we already have this in Final Chapter. To have a strictly-dedicated person to Feral Heart rules come in could be an issue. Users will, and terribly, still have problems with people from the past. We're going to need lots of peace around here if we wish to accomplish something as "hard" as forgiving what has passed. Groups will come in faster than ever; this can cause what I like to call "landgrab". Though, this wouldn't be where all territories reset and you'd have to reclaim them. We're talking groups coming in and invading maps. People will find it difficult to respect those vowing to conquer their land. But, in contrast, this can cause more "entertainment" rather than normal disease roleplay. Fandom control can be hard. Of course, this is rather a personal problem, but we're going to have people harassing others because of their fandoms. Now for a quick list of what doesn't benefit the Final Chapter being private. # Putting younger audiences with older audiences. # Users having conflicts with others. # Invasion of territory. # Fandom/belief problems. ---- Notice: I pay attention to the present now, rather than what happened in the past. I do not have anything against the people themselves quoted in this blog post and or mentioned in it. Thus, I take notice nowadays of out of content and in content. No offense was intended in the making of this blog. ---- By voting on this poll, you agree that you've thought this through thoroughly and deeply rather than doing this without any knowledge whatsoever of what can happen. Should the Final Chapter link be public? Yes, I've read the pros and cons thoroughly, and this is what I think is best. (To have the link public) No, I've read the pros and cons thoroughly, and this is what I think is best. (To have the link remain private) Category:Blog posts